


Valentine’s Day

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Darco is a little brat in this, I really wasn't sure so it's teen but just for swearing, M/M, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are trying to have a date and Darco keep interrupting. This is also the first time I can actually say I have added something to the JeanMarco fandom, even though Darco interrupted a lot of it.</p><p>Written not that long ago, just this past Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine’s Day

“That’s fuckin’ stupid looking.”

Jean sighed. Great. Looked like Marco was no longer with him and instead he was gifted with the wonderful ball of joy, Darco. Jean really wasn’t fond of the split personality. The target of that remark was a large red heart pillow with pink lacy frills around the edge.

“Well it’s a good thing it’s not for you then,” Jean said in an annoyed tone. “Can you piss off? I’m trying to spend the day with Marco. Didn’t the two of you work out a thing to swap every _other_ day?”

The noirette teen didn’t bother to respond and instead wheeled himself away. Jean groaned exasperatedly, following after.

He stopped in front of a display of teddy bears holding bright red hearts. Darco made a disgusted face. “Whoever would actually get something like that needs to be punched in the face.”

For the next few hours it pretty much went like that: Jean chasing after him while Darco insulted various Valentine’s Day items.

It took a while but finally Marco was able to retake control over his body, though like always it left him feeling disorientated and confused over how much time he had lost.

…

Later that day, the two were relaxing on a couch when Marco suddenly forcibly shoved Jean off the couch indicating Darco’s return.

“Goddammit! Can you just leave us alone for today at least?!” Jean shouted, getting up from the floor.

The split personality knew he was breaking some rules by repeatedly coming out like this, but winding the two-toned haired teen up was just too much fun to pass up. “So where’s mine? You’re fattening Marco up with chocolates and shit, where’s mine?”

 _What the hell?_ “Well for starters you don’t deserve anything, and you didn’t _want_ anything. When you were hijacking him earlier you were insulting everything. Even things with chocolates,” Jean stated, wondering where the alter was even trying to go with this.

“That didn’t mean I didn’t want anything.”

“You said if someone had the nerve to give you any of those things you’d shove them off a building!” Granted, quite a big claim for someone who gets whimpery when he accidentally kills a bug and is downright terrified of blood. But still.

“Ppft that’s just a figure of speech,” Darco sneered, shrugging.

Just wanting this to end, without having to resort to slapping Darco out of control, this time, Jean huffed in frustration. “If I get you something chocolaty will you fuck off?”

“Yeah sure whatever.”

Jean stomped off, coming back an hour later and tossing a red and pink chocolate heart at Darco. “There. Eat it and then piss off.”

Darco looked over the small box before throwing it, hitting Jean in the face. “I don’t want that one.”

Wincing and rubbing his face, Jean really wanted to slap Darco, but he didn’t want to hit Marco who would be the one to feel it after the other relinquished the driver’s seat. However that did give him an idea. Jean sat back down on the couch next to the other. “Well if you don’t want the valentine’s chocolate, you’ll have to settle for a valentine’s kiss.”

Darco’s smirk fell as he backed up on the couch. After some slight squirming the split personality finally fled back into Marco’s mind.

Marco blinked a few times, rubbing his head. “Uggh, he did it again, didn’t he…”

“Yeah, but I think threatening to kiss him scared him off for a while at least.”

Marco snickered. Yeah that would do it. The freckled teen rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “We should probably make sure he’s really gone,” he said, a light blush dusting over his freckles.

Jean tilted his boyfriend’s head slightly, kissing him softly.


End file.
